sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xenatharax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xenatharax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 20:30, September 30, 2011 Retarded Random Question On your LOL.jpg what were those things that were climbing on your windows? The emo kid things? -Kamakazi Ghost 02:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! I haven't been stuck in my empty room lol, I've been stuck in the study where my parents have been walking in and out to get tools and stuff lol and look at what I'm doing ._. I've done two pieces of homework lol, one psychology and one biology. I haven't looked at the physics though =\ I might attempt at getting on the chat later though I dunno if it will go stupid or not My parents are dragging me out again ._. Pink-peril 10:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, If i could even get up to the loft then i'd probably go right through the ceiling xD I just spent 4 hours WALKING MY FEET OFF D8< I AM SO TIRED D8 My boredom's kinda dissappeared cause Gamerboy's story's inspired me to draw stuff lol though, I dunno if i'll be able to actually draw much here ._. And don't worry about me getting sad and depressed lol, i'm like that alot of the time anyway =P That's why my charas get tortured alot xD Pink-peril 18:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I would fall through it xD, There isn't any floorboards put in up there. And we walked a couple of miles, because my parents thought it would be good to get some fresh air =P And good, I'm glad you're abit better =P Pink-peril 18:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Brrrraaaaaiiiiinnnnnsssss..... lol =P Pink-peril 18:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What kind of insane? The "I'm going to kill myself"? Or the "I'm going to kill everyone else"? xD Pink-peril 18:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing the second then xD yeah, me and Ivy used to RP on this before the chat existed =3 Pink-peril 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Using my laptop, cause i'm doodling stuff too =3 there's only 2 bars on the connection ;^; it sucks Haggis looks nasty to eat D8 but it's probably not bad i guess lol sheeps Pink-peril 18:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's gone down to one bar now ;_; but yeah, i'm drawing and stuff It's funny cause I haven't seen any sheep since i've been down here xD And my brother kept saying bad things about welsh people, I think if they heard they would have beaten the crap out of him XD Pink-peril 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) IT'S GONE UP TO TWO 8'D Yeah, I'll just give him a piece of paper with welsh written on it and let him impersonate them xD Pink-peril 19:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Blue screen of death? lol I should make a tin foil hat ._. I would be such a cool kid Pink-peril 19:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think i can watch it at the moment cause it'll probably eat alot of the internet stuff we have. I don't want 3 popping up saying that we need a top up ._. I'll watch it when I get back though =P Pink-peril 19:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's what it looks like Link I don't think we have any tin foil. We don't even have a fridge here yet D8< Or a cooker. Got a microwave though Pink-peril 19:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not connected to the laptop lol, it's upstairs from where I am lol I think i'm getting sick of eating ping dinners ;_; I couldn't eat the one I was meant to have for tea today Pink-peril 19:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No, it's the actual connection the dongle can get lol, not the distance it is from my laptop lol xD lol, no she doesn't much lol =/ Pink-peril 19:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The laptop and dongle have the same amount of bars even when I put them together =/ It's kinda been moving from 1 bar to 3 bars but i'm guessing cause it's really windy outside =/ Pink-peril 19:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, I would go on the chat but i dunno if it'll go stupid or not for me =/ Say hi to Ivy and Kamakazi for me btw lol xD Pink-peril 19:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm gunna try getting on, the connection's at 4 bars now =P Pink-peril 20:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC)\ Ya so i might make a story with red and racquett and was wondering if Xena could be in it? If yes then, tell me how Xena and Red get along: 1. They fight all time, when there together but they love Kicking bad guys but Or the real good friends... Red the hedgehog 11:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I didn't back on because I got sick again and I had eaten. I didn't exactly want to be on the computer whilst trying to keep it in =\ I actually feel sick now lol but I dunno if that's because I haven't eaten or what (my stomach needs to make up it's mind D8<) I might come on chat later when I can be bothered to get out of bed lol, well I say bed but it's a camping one lol. It's kinda comfy than my normal one, but it's messing my back up I think. I think I nearly convinced my dad to let me go home, so then I could see doctor there but my mum said I could see one here. I don't want to repeat what's wrong with me again to a doctor I don't know ._. So I'm not seeing any doctor yet lol, I just hope I don't get worse lol. My parents went back home yesterday to pick a cooker and fridge up. They had a big van so I think they attempted to bring the rest of the house down too. I was surprised they didn't bring my books though ._. I like my books I'm glad they didn't rummage through my room though, I don't want then to find my drawings lol Pink-peril 09:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's homesickness surprisingly lol, cause I've been like this at home too. I think it stress and anxiety related or something, that's what my doctor thought it might be when I first had it but didn't feel that I had anything to be stressed about at the time. Now though I think it's probably a-levels and stuff now. It's funny cause it's like a loop, I'm doing bad in a levels so I worry more, which makes me do worse and worry even more. The day before yesterday we went out to get something to eat, I could only manage a small kids meal and I felt sick afterwards. I haven't even eaten today and I was attempting to be sick earlier, which was pointless because nothing came out XD I might attempt to do the maths homework today cause I'm running out of days left to start it lol and the other two pieces I got lol. Oh yeah, did you seriously shoot yourself yesterday? =< Pink-peril 10:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Xenatharax, It's me, Frozina : ) Because you aren't on the chatbox, I will leave a message here O.o Red said that he's new story is edited. He wanted to tell Ivy to tell you, but Ivy wasn't online O.o And you were not, also. SO I WILL TELL YOU >:D Byes, i hope to see you soon >:) Frozina 15:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 20:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC)HI AMIGO! IT ME EMERALD,CHECK THIS! Whats up! I need a favor to be done by you for me... Yknow how you made xean on the sonic fan chara creator thing...? Can you make future roo? He's reds son.... i tried to make him but couldnt.... If its a yes: You can make, him... He skins is red, and i want accessories but now to much... like mabey googles, those grey pants, thant spikey collor thing, and a cross, and that grey an blue shirt, with the grey and blue shoes... Hope this isnt to much trouble... Red the hedgehog Emeraldgreeny 16:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Hi xena! im emerald! look He's playing TF2 and is wired to the router ._. It is highly unlikely that my brother will let me turn off the Router for 10-20 minutes lol, he isn't even letting me turn it off for 30 seconds -.-'' I'll probably unplug it overnight and see if that sorts it out in the morning Pink-peril 19:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that would be a good idea if you came over o.e I don't want you two fighting with each other or anything The only reason he's wired up is because his computer is being stupider and not connecting at all =/ Pink-peril 19:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with wiring up to the router -.-'' I would be sitting in there with my bro if we had another cable thing ._. you need to read what I type properly. I'm going to unplug it before I go to sleep and let it rest overnight, see if it helps tomorrow. I remember you telling me about that electric thingy. And telling me to man up and beat the crap out of him won't work cause he's stronger than me and he can just easily push me out and lock the door -.- He beat the hell out of me with a dog bone once ._. Pink-peril 19:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope I do give you OCD, that would be funny. Pink-peril 20:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think you would take it seriously =/ Pink-peril 21:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) And I think i might attempt to get onto the chat, cause the connection's behaving itself now I think Pink-peril 21:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello ~ MetalSonicXShadow 4 Life ~ 18:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey xena (sorry if u already did but), i'm trying to talk to wikia about the chat problems and i told them you might know what's wrong. Could you tell them about it please? Surge the Lion 05:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Also do u think i contribute to the wiki enough? Surge the Lion 05:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) That'd be awesome, but i was just telling pink, should it be webcam or just mic's? I have a really deep voice o.e Surge the Lion 21:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, mic it is :3 keep in mind though, my voice is deep Surge the Lion 22:35, January 12, 2012 (UTC) now we gotta schedule a time when we're all on lol x3 Surge the Lion 12:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) no hugs >_> nyeh It kinda makes me feel bad inside that she didn't want to even see me yesterday ;_; I'm going to distract myself with timetravel and what-not, 8D CAUSE THE INTERNET'S BACK YAY Ben's probably gunna say that it was cause he said he made it work at school lol Pink-peril 16:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) some significant info if this world didn't have Justing Bieber, we'd have no to make fun of D8 think about it Carefulspoon (talk) 17:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Last i checked I'm still unable to respond to my messages on dA =/ idk I haven't been there in a while for that particular reason so I'll try it again. Im still at my mom's lol xD its awesome here, the space is a bit intimate but its nothing I can't get used to, I sleep on a fold out sofa bed which I have to lie on vertically because its too small ^^; and I have my own desk :D and a kick-ass lamp. I'm hoping to move here on november 3rd but I can't promise anything. By then I'll have a new laptop, new internet connection, and best of all NO PARENTAL BLOCK 8D my mom doesn't care what i post online lol. Carefulspoon (talk) 01:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I can upload them so long as I have "permission" but that just seems degrading =/ I'll post whatever I want on the internet if I have the priviledge and necessities to do so. But my computer's slowly commiting horrid suicide, its taking alot longer to load and in addition to this its not allowing me to chat, it continues to kick me off the internet itself if I dare try D: Just one of the countless reasons I'm purchasing a new laptop lol xD can't wait to actually be able to leave messages on dA again ;) looking forward to it lol Carefulspoon (talk) 16:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) lol you asked me if i had a facebook xD my response was I used tro but I removed it when I hardly ever used it anymore, plus I had a stalker on there and she freaks me out o.o I could just defriend her but the fact of the matter is she lives close by and that would be really awkward to explain provided she ever broke my door down with a bataring ram, burned my house down, chained me up, and just before the horrid violations she'd ask me http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120828163253/sonicfanchara/images/b/b6/%21%21%21%21.jpg da faq? I wanted it to post a link not the whole picture >.< oh well, i fix it the pix are coming along quite nicely, I haven't been able to continue drawing because my drawing program is on a desktop which was too much of a pain in the ass to bring with me on my lil vacation. But now that I'm back to this spider-infested hellhole (my dad's house, and seriously now that its almost winter like a million spiders have taken refuge in my room) I'm surviving off of crappy internet, drawing, and Resident Evil 6-a definate improvement from the fifth which I wanna stab D:< Carefulspoon (talk) 18:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Well either way I can't be bothered to make a new one right now, whenever i attempt to get on facebook it does the same thing that happens when i try to leave messages on dA, undergoes a neverending loading indicator. I'm just gonna wait till I move before I restore my life, I mean my computer :P, and then I might consider making a new facebook account. Carefulspoon (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) oops, sorry bro, I thought you were Red xD there was no signature and Red asks me the same question about the wedding pic of Faith and Red. Its coming along quite well =3 i temporarily left that project to focus on halloween pix since its beginning to be that time of the season =D i still require permission to post pix but that'll change hopefully sometime in november. Carefulspoon (talk) 18:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I can still leave messages on my phone 8D thats nice to know lol. Carefulspoon (talk) 19:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) this may sound like a stupid question but what kind of account is that? also sorry I missed your last message D8 btw you might not recieve my next message until tomorrow i have work early in the morning and I'm not returning home till 3 in the afternoon, from what i recall that's like at 10 or 11 at night for England due to the timezones =< Carefulspoon (talk) 04:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I saw your previous message lol, and yea I'd probably use that account :3 not often but when/if I needed to chat and send files and stuff, sounds beneficial at least until I get a new computer. Carefulspoon (talk) 23:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) not just yet, I'm still figuring out what downloading even "is" lol. This PB makes it difficult to do anything =/ I thini its also the cause of my computer's malfunctioning. Carefulspoon (talk) 19:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) As I suspected, the parental block isn't allowing me to download. and the chat's acting faulty again, I'm able see the messages and stuff but it indicates that I'm not on and i cant send messages either =< Carefulspoon (talk) 20:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) it displays this box in front of my screen that says "service is temporarily unavailable" or something like that. it says temporarily but lets face it my computer is absolutely screwed. I'll try again soon, what time is it in England right now? Carefulspoon (talk) 20:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) sorry man =( Carefulspoon (talk) 20:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) the complexity of this computer is figuring out when it will/and will not work, today it doesn't seem like it will ;< well plus I'm going to work at 11 today, its about fifteen minutes till 10 currently, and won't be back till 6 at night-I assume you'll be asleep by then considering 3 o clock is like 10 or 11 o clock in england. Time differences make things so difficult =/ Carefulspoon (talk) 16:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry bro but you should know by now there's no way we could get "that" lucky x3 or lucky at for that matter. I actually had to go to work later today. I got back about 2 hours ago but I just bought the movie abraham lincoln the vampire hunter at wal mart and had to see. omg, its awesome :D one of the few actually "good" vampire movies and best of all THEY DON'T SPRAKLE IN THE SUN 8D so yea sorry bout that lol ^^; Carefulspoon (talk) 03:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) nar I dont go to work today lol, but i might be able to get on the wiki chat later on today, what time do you usually go to bed on school nights? Carefulspoon (talk) 20:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I explained everything to iveh X3 if your polite and worthy she may tell you everything lol, otherwise I'll have to copy and paste and we both know I'm too lazy :V Carefulspoon (talk) 16:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) its not letting me on cuz my computer's a bastard >=/ it sucks because my computer was running fine yesterday, I swear my computer's a total troll Carefulspoon (talk) 19:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) actually quite the opposite lol, during the holidays I get MORE time instead of less. I'm typing on my work computer as we speak. I'm on my lunch break so as long as I don't get caught I should be fine so far I think I've had one day off this week, its getting tiresome D: but nothing a badass like me can't handle lol ;3 Carefulspoon (talk) 17:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) wal mart is open 24/7 it never closes 8C which means I'm likely going to be working on Christmas too, which blows .-. but yea my schedule varies, somtimes I go to work from 9 to 1 or from 2 to 10 I have rotating hours today its 8 to 5 Ivy always says "its 1 o clock at night" when its 6 here so that means I won't back till midnight in England hours =/ Carefulspoon (talk) 18:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) looks like i totally missed your messages xD yea christmas is the one time i actually spend most of my day with family, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, so i hardly have time to go on teh internet, sorry it took me so lon to comment o.o; Carefulspoon (talk) 23:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) A.T. 19:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me how I tell everyone about me on my account?